The Extra Team
by Florence-Lombardi
Summary: When an extra team is transferred to the West Konahagakure Academy right before the Chunnin Exams and shows promise among the new recruits; what will happen? - OCxNaruto - M/M in Later Chapters - Please Read and Review - Thanks Everyone xox


Chapter 1 – Team 8! Meet the Extra Team!

All of the Academy ninjas were waiting to be assigned to their new teams and were chatting amongst themselves when the door to the classroom opened and in walked three people no one had ever seen before.  
"Who are they? I've never seen them before," Ino whispered to Sakura. "Although, the tall guy is kind of cute!"  
"Hmm, I've never seen them either. The girl with them looks like a member of the Hyuuga clan. Maybe Hinata knows her," Sakura said more to herself than Ino. "Hey, Hinata, who's the girl there?"  
"Oh, she's my second cousin. She lives on the East side of Konohagakure. I don't know why she is here," Hinata squeaked.  
The two boys and girl walked into the classroom and looked around the classroom. The girl looked right at Hinata and showed little emotion. The taller guy walked up to Iruka and handed him a slip of paper.  
"Well, it seems like we have some transfer students. Everyone, please welcome Hoshiko Hyuuga, Ichiro Kimora and Eiji Kimora. They will be attending the chuunin exams and will be considered as an already assembled team. They are considered as Team 8," Iruka-sensei stated to the class. "Now, to sort out the other groups..."  
As Iruka was naming off the other teams, Hoshiko, Ichiro and Eiji stood to the side and scanned the room. As they had suspected Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki were in this class. During the time that the teams were being announced everyone had been surveying the three new arrivals. The girl looked like a typical Hyuuga; pale skin and eyes, she had medium length dark purple hair that was kept quite pixie like. The two boys were complete opposites. The taller boy was built well and had dark brooding blue eyes while the shorter boy was more of a lithe build and had bright energetic green eyes. As the sorting of the teams finished up everyone was free to chat amongst themselves for the next half an hour until class had finished off for the day. Eiji walked over to the window and looked out at the one lone tree in the school yard.  
"Hey, Eiji is it?" Someone asked behind him. "I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you."  
"It's very nice to meet you too, Sakura. Are you looking forward to the chuunin exams? I am," Eiji smiled politely at Sakura.  
"I'm a little worried about them actually. I'm not sure how well I am going to go," Sakura said fiddling with one of her stray hairs.  
"I'm sure you'll be fine. So what type of jutsu are you more inclined to?" Eiji asked sitting on the window ledge.  
"Apparently I am a Genjutsu user. What about yourself?" Sakura asked standing up a little straighter, obviously proud of her alignment to Genjutsu.  
"Well, I am more inclined to Ninjutsu. However, I am also quite a good Taijutsu user," Eiji stated calmly.  
"So, you and Ichiro are from the same clan?" Sakura asked seeming a little disinterested.  
"Yes, we are. We are brothers actually, twins, I was born after Ichiro," Eiji replied.  
"Eiji, that's enough, that's all they'll need to know," Ichiro stated harshly.  
"Calm down Ichiro. Take a chill pill," Eiji snapped back.  
Ichiro looked away from his little brother and resumed creating mental profiles of the current students around the classroom. As he finished making a mental profile of Naruto he went to the next person and was met with a harsh glare coming from black eyes; Sasuke Uchiha. As the two had a stare off Ichiro turned slightly to Hoshiko.  
"Hoshiko, could you possibly excuse yourself from the classroom and find out what chakra type this Sasuke guy is?" Ichiro stated firmly at Hoshiko.  
"Very well," Hoshiko excused herself from the classroom. "Byakugan!"  
Hoshiko walked back into the classroom and stood in front of Ichiro. Ichiro's eye's saw over the top of Hoshiko's head and was intently staring at Sasuke.  
"He has a main affinity for lightning chakra but has some small traces of fire chakra as well. A unique combination, truly," Hoshiko informed.  
"Very good, Hoshiko," Ichiro tore his eyes away from Sasuke.  
"There is something else," Hoshiko whispered. "While I was scanning for Sasuke, I had a look at everyone else. There are no other interesting chakras in the room except for Naruto. He has a vast amount of chakra but he also has some other form of chakra that I cannot directly pinpoint. He will be a person to be cautious about."  
"Very interesting. Thank you, Hoshiko," Ichiro replied politely.  
As the class for the day finished and everyone was leaving, Iruka called upon Hoshiko, Ichiro and Eiji to remain for a minute. Everyone had left and the three students walked up to the desk.  
"I hope that everyone was nice to you. I know it is such a sudden transfer from your academy; however, I would like to personally welcome you to West Konohagakure Academy. Good luck with the chuunin exams tomorrow," Iruka said curtly with a smile on his face.  
"Thank you, Iruka-sensei," The three students replied in unison.  
That night everyone was getting ready for the next day and the beginning of the chuunin exams. In the morning the three students met at the bridge and walked to the Academy. Everyone who was attending the first exam was there and as suspected by Ichiro, Naruto made a spectacle and had upset some of the Sound-nin. With all of the disturbances out of the way, the announcement that the paper test of the chuunin exams was about to begin.  
"Remember the plan?" Ichiro asked Eiji and Hoshiko.  
"Yes. If we are separated, which we will most likely be, you'll answer the questions and Hoshiko will use her Byakugan to copy the answers and I will use my Earth Tremor jutsu to copy the answers from Hoshiko," Eiji stated quietly.  
"Perfect," Ichiro said.  
The paper test began and the three student-nin's performed out their plan without a hitch. The paper test finished and it was organised that the second stage of the exams was to be started in two days time.  
Two days had passed quickly and the second stage of the chuunin exams were about to begin. The co-ordinator announced the rules and all of the teams were dashing off into the Forest of Death. Team 8 had been given a Heaven scroll so they needed to acquire an Earth scroll. Team 8 casually strolled into the forest and decided a direct route to the central tower was best. They had been travelling through the treetops and high branches when Hoshiko stopped Ichiro and Eiji.  
"There is a group about 75 meters ahead of us. Their chakra levels haven't been hidden very well, and they all have water chakra. So, are we going to go find out what scroll they have?" Hoshiko coolly stated.  
"It's up to you Ichiro. I could take them," Eiji stated swinging down under the branch he was balancing on.  
"Very well, we will see what type of scroll they have and if they hold an earth scroll you will take care of them Eiji," Ichiro stated.  
They began to travel towards the group and discovered they were a group of ninja's from the village hidden in the grass. They didn't have an earth scroll and didn't want to fight for the sake of fighting.  
"Well, that was disappointing. However, next group, I promise you can have a go at them Eiji," Ichiro promised.  
"Excellent. I can't wait," Eiji chirped happily.  
Team 8 continued to travel through the forest and had run into a very large snake and Hoshiko had been injured on her arm. It wasn't anything too serious, but she would have trouble using taijutsu if she were to fight. Hoshiko continued to travel as the head scout in the front of the group.  
"Group ahead, 63 meters, fire chakra. It's yours Eiji," Hoshiko stated.  
"Perfect. I just hope that they have an Earth scroll," Eiji said happily.  
The group they approached were a group from the village hidden among the rocks. There was two girls and a tall muscled guy.  
"Hey, we were just wondering if you guys had an Earth scroll?" Eiji asked standing straight.  
"We do have an Earth scroll. So that means you have a Heaven scroll. Fight to see who gets the other's scroll I guess," the guy said.  
"I guess so," Eiji said pulling out kunai and throwing them at him.  
The rock-nin dodged the kunai and pulled out shuriken and the weapon battle began. With kunai and shuriken flying around everywhere the other team members moved out of the way as Eiji and the rock-nin battled it out. Both Eiji and the rock-nin were running low on weapons so the battle turned from weaponry to taijutsu. The rock-nin had a lot of strength but didn't have the speed needed to land a hit on Eiji.  
"I need to take this battle to the ground to finish it," Eiji thought to himself.  
Eiji let himself be hit by one of the kicks to the side that the rock-nin performed. Eiji tumbled to the ground coughing, not realising how strong the kick was going to be. The rock-nin jumped to the ground.  
"Now you're mine!" Eiji shouted performing the hand seals needed. "Doton: Touki no Kansui no Jutsu!"  
"Wha..?" the rock-nin squealed as he was submerged into the ground up to his shoulders.  
"Do you accept defeat?" Eiji stated holding a kunai to the rock-nin's throat.  
"Yes, I accept defeat. Aoi, throw down the scroll," the rock-nin shouted.  
"Sure, Dai," Aoi threw down the scroll and Eiji caught it.  
"Thank you. You fought well," Eiji said.  
"Could you get me out of here?" Dai asked.  
"Sure, no problem," Eiji released the jutsu and Dai returned to his group.  
"Good luck in the future. Although, I'm sure you won't need it," Dai stated before dashing off with his team.  
"Not as efficient as you usually are, Eiji, but successful none the less," Ichiro quipped irritably.  
"Hey, I have done my part. Now, let's get to the tower. I need to rest, I used up a little too much chakra with that jutsu," Eiji yawned.  
Team 8 travelled through the forest and arrived at the central tower before dark. There was already a team of ninja from the village hidden in the sand. Team 8 headed to their allocated room and settled in for the night. In the morning Team 8 awoke and got ready for the day. Eiji attempted to convince Ichiro to dress down for the day and relax because Eiji thought that nothing would be happening today anyway. However, as usual, Ichiro ordered Eiji to keep to himself and dress accordingly, regardless of the situation. They walked down the flight of stairs and proceeded to the small cafeteria to get some breakfast. Hoshiko went to the infirmary after having breakfast having her arm checked again for double measure. Ichiro and Eiji waited for Hoshiko to return and while they were waiting the Sand-nin entered the cafeteria.  
"See, Eiji, even other ninja are prepared for anything," Ichiro chastised Eiji's former complaint.  
"Be quiet Ichiro. I am trying to meditate," Eiji retorted calmly.  
Eiji had been meditating daily for the past 3 years and due to this daily discipline his chakra control skills had tripled and even surpassed his brother's. His brother was known in their clan for his excellent chakra control. The only other person who knew of Eiji's improvement was Hoshiko. Hoshiko would never release such information. However, Hoshiko never spoke at the best of times so Eiji was confident in his secret being safe with her.  
Ichiro watched his brother and scoffed at the idea of meditating every day. He deemed it incoherent and unproductive for furthering one's skills. Ichiro turned away from his brother and watched the Sand-nin and began to create mental profiles. The first Sand-nin was the female; medium height, blonde hair in 4 spiky ponytails, large fan strapped to her back. Ichiro added the assumption that she uses wind style jutsu to her profile. The second Sand-nin was the taller boy; quite tall for his age, purple facial paint applied in what seemed battle style design, completely black attire, large unknown bandaged item attached to his back. Ichiro couldn't place any style of jutsu that he may use; left unknown. The third Sand-nin was the smaller boy; short red hair, 'love' kanji scarred upon the left side of his forehead, large gourd strapped around his body, menacing glare constantly upon his face. Once again, Ichiro couldn't place any known jutsu that small Sand-nin may use; left unknown. Ichiro saw Hoshiko re-enter the cafeteria.  
"How is your arm?" Ichiro asked.  
Hoshiko looked at him with a look that said 'it's fine'. She then sat down in the chair that was next to Eiji and began to stare out into space. This meant that Hoshiko was analysing her skills and finding little areas that needed to be perfected, analysing her jutsu to increase their efficiency or creating a new jutsu that would greatly accompany one of her other jutsu.  
Ichiro turned back around and noticed Team 7 enter the building. Naruto entered first and was covered in scratches and looked very fatigued. Sakura's hair was a lot shorter and she had scratches all over her body. Sasuke looked paler than usual, covered in scratches and looked to have some pain in his left shoulder.  
Over the course of the next 36 hours the other teams that had succeeded in obtaining both scrolls entered the building. Once all of the teams had settled it was announced that for the continuation to the next stage of the exam it would be a series of fights. The victors would continue to the next stage of the chuunin exams and the losers would not be continuing to the next stage.  
"Well, looks like we will be having some exercise, finally," Ichiro smirked. "Let the games begin."


End file.
